


Самый медленный яд.

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говард оставляет Стиву послание...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый медленный яд.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slowest of Poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673679) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



Ты проводишь пальцами по мягкой коже дневника, который Ник Фьюри только что передал тебе.

"Говард Старк оставил его для вас в своем завещании," сказал он. "Это только для ваших глаз".

Ты просто киваешь и смотришь на дневник.

Когда ты, наконец, один в своей маленькой квартире SHIELD, ты открываешь его. И там - написанное небрежным почерком Говарда:

_Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости меня._

И это только после того, как ты узнал Тони Старка - сына Говарда - ты понимаешь то, за что он извиняется.

_Прости меня, Стив. Прости меня, что я не смог найти тебя. Я молюсь, чтобы ты не прочитал это после того, как я уйду. Так много я хотел сказать тебе, Стив, так много я хотел показать тебе._

_Я хотел дать тебе весь мир._

_Мне очень жаль, Стив._

_Мне очень жаль, очень жаль._

Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на Тони, ты видишь его отца, и ты знаешь, что он обижается на тебя за это. Ты уверен, что со временем сможешь видеть в Тони "Тони", а не только призрак человека, которого ты никогда не предполагал любить.

Но сейчас все, что ты видишь - это призрак, и это медленно отравляет тебя, наполняя ненавистью, потому что у тебя никогда не было времени, которое, ты полагал, у тебя будет.

_Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости меня._

_Я искал, и искал, и искал, и я продолжал искать, пока правительство, наконец, не остановило меня. Но, черт возьми, Стив, я никогда не перестану искать. Даже после своей смерти, я настрою все так, что никто не забудет, и никто не перестанет искать._

_Я надеюсь, что я найду тебя в ближайшее время. И если это не я найду тебя ..._

_Прости меня._


End file.
